1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems and methods for providing customized media channels.
2. Discussion of the Background
Users who frequently use conventional media systems (e.g., users that listen to conventional radio stations or watch conventional music video stations) know all too well that the conventional media systems do not always provide (e.g., play) the media content (e.g., songs or music videos) that the listener wants to consume (e.g., hear or, in the case of music videos, watch). This is due to the simple fact that conventional media systems must accommodate the tastes of a mass audience.
What is desired, therefore, is a system to overcome these and other disadvantages of conventional media systems.